voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem
Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem is a psychological horror action-adventure video game developed by Silicon Knights and published by Nintendo. Originally planned for the Nintendo 64, it was made a launch title for the GameCube and released on June 24, 2002. While the game features similar gameplay mechanics to that of the Resident Evil series, it distinguishes itself with unique features, such as "sanity effects". In the game, players take on the role of several characters, including a young female American student who is forced to return to her family's mansion in Rhode Island to investigate her grandfather's murder, as they become embroiled in a struggle against a powerful entity and their servant who seek to enslave humanity. Eternal Darkness was not a commercial success following its launch, but was widely praised by reviewers and won numerous awards. Although a direct follow-up to the game was cancelled by Nintendo, who owned the game's copyright, and Silicon Knights later went bankrupt and disbanded, the game's writer and director Denis Dyack has been attempting to make a spiritual successor entitled Shadow of the Eternals. The game is conducted from a third-person perspective; although the cameras are designed to remain focused on the player's character, they cannot be controlled. While the gameplay operates on a similar style to that of Resident Evil – fighting monsters with various weapons and solving puzzles to further explore a location; the provision of an in-game map for each location, that tracks a player's bearings; and an inventory system that stores items and weapons acquired during the game, which can be examined in detail, equipped for combat or used to solve puzzles, and be combined with other objects being carried – Eternal Darkness maintains notable differences in gameplay style, some of which distinguish it from other horror/survival games. After the player initially searches the game's main hub, the Roivas Family estate, for a book called the Tome of Eternal Darkness, and reads it, the main narrative of the game's story switches between two phases – the main phase focuses on a series of chapters, in which players take control of a character within each chapter, each of whom must complete a specific task in order to complete the chapter and continue the story; the other phase acts as an intermission between chapters, in which the player controls the game's main protagonist and explore the hub for a page for the Tome, in order to begin the next chapter. The game features twelve playable characters, split between four distinct locations in different periods of time, each of whom are different in terms of the game's three main parameters – health, sanity, and magick – and have access to a small selection of weapons that they can use in combat, though what they can use is determined by the period of time they are in; while those in medieval times rely mainly on close-combat weapons such as swords, more modern era characters have access to firearms, including pistols and shotguns. Cast Category:Nintendo Category:Silicon Knights Category:GameCube Category:Video Games Category:Action-adventure game Category:Survival horror Game